memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (novel)/Deployment/Act Three
The Archer and the Seventh fleet are around the planet, as a large Dominion and Cardassian fleet heads towards the planet. On the bridge Captain Ronston sits in her chair as the crew are getting ready for battle. The alert sounds. Phasers are fully powered, both photons and quantums are fully loaded and shields are at full strength Lieutenant Chen says as she looks at her tactical console read out and then at Captain Ronston. Ronston then activates the middle computer console between her and Mason. Captain receiving a hail from Admiral D'gret Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console then at Captain Ronston. She nods and she brings the hail over the speakers. All ships this is Admiral D'gret the enemy is approaching keep them from taking the planet at all times, all ships assume a defensive bulwark three ranks deep, six wide and three tall and make sure they don't get by you D'gret out Admiral D'gret says over the com and the hail ends. Captain Ronston looks at Ensign Erikson. Ensign you heard the Admiral Captain Ronston says as she looks at him. He goes to work on the single helm console and inputs commands into the console. Aye, Captain assuming tactical formation beta 2 Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the helm console. The Dominion and Cardassian fleet approaches the sixth and seventh planets of the Tyra system. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Captain Ronston looks at the viewer showing the enemy fleet approaching them, Ensign Marani looks at her console. Captain if I'm reading these scans right then we're facing a fleet of 248 ships Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console then at Captain Ronston. Mason looks at her. Intel stated that the Dominion wasn't suppose to arrive till the next day Commander Mason says as he looks at he middle computer then at her. Ronston thinks and then turns to him. Oh, crap Captain Ronston says as she looks at the viewer. The ship jolts hard about. The Dominion and Cardassian fleet fires at the 7th fleet as the Seventh engages the enemy and keeps them from going at the planets. On the bridge the crew are hanging onto their consoles as the ship shakes hard under fire, bangs and a lot of shaking Ensign Marani reports. Captain I'm getting casualty reports from decks four, five, eight and seventeen, we also have a plasma leak in our port nacelle Ensign Marani says as she looks at her console and reports to Captain Ronston. Ensign Erikson looks at his console. Initiating evasive pattern omega six Ensign Erikson says as he inputs commands into the conn station. Another jolt and then a boom. The other two are moving out of phaser range, they're coming back for another pass but they're moving a little slower now Lieutenant Chen says as she looks at her console. Another shower of sparks erupt and then an officer is thrown from the MSD as it erupts in a huge shower of sparks.